


The wedding

by Aida666



Series: Platonic Shyan is it [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Love, M/M, Shane Being an Asshole, Shyan Week 2019, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: The church was full of people, even for Sunday. It was full of wedding guests who came to see Ryan and Helen get married out of pure love. It was minutes to the ceremonial and it would be very soft to say Ryan was not having it.





	The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hou guys, it's me and new one shot, actually part of a series so maybe go back to previous to understand this one better. 
> 
> Enjoy !

The church was full of people, even for Sunday. It was full of wedding guests who came to see Ryan and Helen get married out of pure love. It was minutes to the ceremonial and it would be very soft to say Ryan was not having it.

While all the people were there enjoy the moment, Ryan was there, in the hallway, hiding behind the door. Freaking out a bit. But only on the inside.

"So..it's really happening, huh? Are you nervous?" Shane asked, stealing a quick look at Ryan.

"Yeah, sure I am," Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes, then he peered out of the door again. He was clearly nervous as he fixed his tie once again, just out of the habit to keep his hands busy.

"It's gonna be alright, you will marry the love of your life in a couple of minutes and everything will be just fine," Shane said. He came closer to Ryan and fixed his tie with almost nonchalant smile.

"What if I'm doing a mistake?" Ryan asked, eyes burning as he asked this question for the millionth time.

"No.. Ryan.. No, you don't." Shane laughed and placed his hands on the broom's shoulders. "That's haha.. Stupid." He added, caressing him softly.

"Really?" Ryan frowned and shook off his hands.

"What?" Shane asked, taking a step back.

"Will you really stand here and lie me to my face like that?" Ryan snapped out of the blue, once again peering through the door. All the guests were chirping happily on their assigned seats.

"I'm not quite following.." Shane frowned and laughed as if it was absurd to him.

"Just say it, goddamn!" Ryan almost yelled.

"Ryan.. I..I don't know what you want from me." Shane chuckled, he didn't want to make it worse so he held up his palms to signalize he gives up.

"Oh ... Great. That's just awesome! Pretend like you never felt it!" Ryan nodded his head and laughed as if he didn't expect anything more from him.

"Look, no matter what you think might come out of this won't happen because I just don't feel it anymore.." Shane said in a calm tone. He leaned against the wall to create as much space between them as possible while not interrupting the intimacy of this conversation.

"What?! Did I say I wanted something out of this?!" Ryan hissed, clearly offended as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well you very clearly keep dropping me hints ever since you got engaged!" Shane laughed out of pure irony. Fine if Ryan wants fight he gets it.

"..you are such an asshole!!" Ryan yelled out, which echoed through the church more than one would say. The guests started to turn their heads back to the door.

Both of them smiled at them and then Shane slammed the door shut and turned to Ryan.

"Alright, keep it low, no one needs to know we are fighting. Look, I'm sorry I never meant to give you false hopes about us and I know how confusing it may be right now but marrying Helen is the right choice."

"So.. It really was nothing?" Ryan asked now so quietly Shane barely heard him. He kept his head low. Defended.

"Just like that." Shane nodded his head.

"Get out." Ryan whispered.

"Ryan I-" Shane tried to explain.

"Get out!" Ryan yelled and pushed Shane away. "I don't want to see you ever again!" He added, trying to stop those damn tears in his eyes.

"Ryan.." Shane's voice broke as this word escaped his lips, he froze with his hand held up as he was reaching for Ryan. He then sighed and with a last look turned to walk away.

_And that's about that. Sometimes you have to make the hard decisions. You have to take the harder way to protect those you love the most. Just like Ryan. If I did really admit my feelings to him, Ryan would call off the wedding in a blink of an eye. But that couldn't happen. Ryan wasn't ready for this, he kept saying he was but he clearly wasn't. He is just scared of such a great change in his life. And I certainly don't want to be his regret... I just don't want to wake up one day to hear Ryan babbling over how I destroyed his life.. Yes, I know he probably wouldn't do it.. But what if? .. And he looks good in that suit. He seems happy after all. He doesn't know I am still here, watching him marrying Helen. Part of me is still here because it's Ryan and I promised I'd be here and a part of me is here because in some twisted way I feel like I deserve that heart break that comes within this... I should probably go. It's time to get drunk and forget. At leas for a bit... Maybe Sara will understand? We could go for a cup of tea.. Or get drunk, as I said... Yes, get fucking drunk and forget that those people we love beyond possible isn't with us. One of which is me... Oh Ryan..._

Shane got out of the church the moment the priest said that they are husband and wife. He couldn't take more. His heart was shattered. When he waved for the taxi it stopped in a second. 

"Hi, please go," He got out of himself as he adjusted his seat for his long legs. Just out of the habit. 

"Where?" The driver said with a strong accent. 

"To Sara," Shane mumbled, his eyes glued on Ryan and Helen who just walked out of the church with all the people,laughing happily. 

"I don't fucking know Sara," the driver groaned, for him Shane was just another stupid passenger who can't get their shit right before entering a taxi. 

Ryan kissed Helen and whispered something to her ear, she giggled and kissed him back.

"Just fucking go!!!" Shane snapped so angry that the driver actually started the car and joined the traffic. Hopefully he'll learn soon enough where is he supposed to take this broken man who's so obviously trying to hide his tears as if he was the only one crying at the back of the taxi. 

He was like the fifth, and it was just before midday. 

 


End file.
